<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a dream by TrickyVicky3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534314">Just a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3'>TrickyVicky3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Sex, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Smut, handjobs, sexual awakening, so is the Isobel/kyle, the Liz/Kyle is so so brief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He should freak out, he should really be freaking out right now because not only is it a man, but it’s his best friend, it’s ~ Alex ~ and he’s never thought...</p><p>Or</p><p>Kyle has a sex dream about Alex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Liz Ortecho/Kyle Valenti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic for this fandom, hope you guys like it! </p><p>I also have a playlist for them here : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7JcEysHPYVsGCvb5MbEHqW?si=d8XUA3yHQn2uLQMQ2vc08A</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>It starts like any other sex dream.</p><p>Kyle is sat on the edge of his bed, his palms are sweaty against his jean-clad thighs and he’s already half-hard, something he’s incredibly aware of.</p><p>It’s Isobel this time, leant against the doorway, fully dressed, with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes dark and wanton. </p><p>Kyle squirms in anticipation.</p><p>He blinks and she’s suddenly standing in front of him, her hand trails up his arm and his skin breaks out in goosebumps that follow the trail of her fingers; it’s soft and light, a barely-there touch, but it leaves him wanting more.</p><p>When she leans down to kiss him softly her hair turns darker before his eyes, a dark brown he knows well.</p><p>Kyle closes his eyes and reaches out to thread his fingers through it, he feels the strands thicken beneath his hand.</p><p>When he opens his eyes he’s looking at Liz and oh - he though he was past this but obviously not.</p><p>She leans down to kiss him harder and he lets her, his other hand slipping round her waist to guide her into his lap.</p><p>He tries not to think about a certain tall alien, this is his dream dammit, he refuses to feel guilty.</p><p>He allows her to push him back onto the bed, her hands move along his chest as her knees bracket his hips.</p><p>He thrusts up, chasing her heat, searching for friction, but she simply laughs, kissing his cheek before moving down his body.</p><p>Kyle closes his eyes as he feels kisses along his neck and down his collarbone, when he next opens them his shirt has gone, and he’s looking down at a head of hair that looks impossibly darker than Liz’s.</p><p>He doesn’t let it bother him, he’s dreamt about nameless women before, and at least this way he can look her in the eye tomorrow.</p><p>He moans when he feels the first button on his jeans pop open, and reaches down to thread his fingers back through the hair.</p><p>It’s - a lot shorter than he’s used to, but he digs pixie cuts, he’s not complaining. </p><p>His second button pops open and his jeans are gone impossibly quick,  thank you dream logic, and he’s left in his boxers, the person atop him still fully dressed.</p><p>He feels breath against his clothed erection and throws his head back, hand clenching in the other’s hair, though he’s careful not to hurt them.</p><p>He feels the person chuckle, a warm, throaty sound that goes straight to his cock. He’s only vaguely aware that the voice is deeper now, that the weight above him has increased a little.</p><p>It’s not important, he just wants to get off. Preferably as soon as possible.</p><p>Kyle’s hands fall to his sides as the mystery person above him moves back up his body. </p><p>Then he’s being kissed again, harder this time, and he has to fight to keep up with the warm lips pressing insistently against his own. </p><p>A hand cups his face, stroking along his cheek as the other finally ~ finally ~ dips beneath the band of his boxers and grasps his cock.</p><p>And - God - that hand, he can feel the fingers, warm and thick with callouses, stroking him confidently, teasing him just the way he likes. </p><p>He moans into the person’s mouth and is rewarded with a warm laugh, a puff of hot air against his lips and he - he knows that laugh.</p><p>He tries to open his eyes just as the hand on his dick twists at the base, and he throws his hips up, his mouth falling open in a wordless cry.</p><p>Alex - and he KNOWS it’s Alex now,  strokes his thumb across the head, spreading the pre-come that’s gathered there.</p><p>He should freak out, he should really be freaking out right now because not only is it a man, but it’s his best friend, it’s ~ Alex ~ and he’s never thought...</p><p>Well okay maybe he has, once or twice or ten times, when he was younger and puberty was confusing and Alex was pretty. Shit he’s still pretty but this... </p><p>He’s never gone this far before.</p><p>Dream-Alex, because it IS a dream - he has to remind himself, sucks on his bottom lip, his free hand travelling down Kyle’s body and pressing against his nipple experimentally.</p><p>“C’mon baby”</p><p>It’s Alex’s voice in his ear, his tone low and steady, he sounds in complete control and Kyle wants more. So much more.</p><p>He feels Alex’s tongue against his skin, Alex’s hands on his cock, his nipples - he feels Alex everywhere. </p><p>Sweat drips down his face as he opens his eyes, watching Alex above him, his eyes dark and filled with lust. </p><p>He glances down and is mesmerised by Alex’s hand disappearing beneath the waistband of his boxers, by the look of concentration on his face, he almost wants to reach out and smooth away the frown lines on his forehead.</p><p>It’s as he watches Alex that he becomes aware of his hips against his thigh, and he feels Alex’s hardness, trapped by clothing, pressed against him. </p><p>He thinks, with a sudden ferocity, that he wants that clothing gone.</p><p>No sooner than he thinks it, Alex is naked. </p><p>Kyle’s eyes try to close to cope with the sensation of a solid, warm, sweaty body pressed against his own, but he fights to keep them open, desperate to gaze upon the planes of taught, golden skin in front of him.</p><p>He wants to touch with a ferocity that surprises him. He reaches out, cupping Alex’s face in his hands, drawing him back in for another kiss.</p><p>Alex moans against his lips, and Kyle can feel his cock, hot and heavy, jutting against his hipbone. </p><p>It’s not something he’s ever felt before, but it’s not unpleasant, in fact, he wants nothing more than to reach out and feel Alex, he wants him to keep making those noises.</p><p>Alex kisses him again, the dream blurring as he pulls back. Kyle fights to stay in it, rolling them over suddenly so Alex is below him.</p><p>He settles between his legs, resting his elbows either side of Alex’s head as he grinds down against him.</p><p>Alex’s hands grasp at his waist, slipping round to pull at his lower back, his fingers grazing the line of his ass and oh - he snaps his hips forward unexpectedly - that’s a new sensation. </p><p>He wants it again. </p><p>He pants against Alex’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together as he continues thrusting, Alex’s hips meeting him thrust for thrust.</p><p>“Kyle, Kyle, Kyle”</p><p>His name has never sounded better than the way it sounds falling from Alex’s lips like a prayer; repeated over and over.</p><p>Kyle can feel himself shaking with the effort, he’s not sure he’s ever been this turned on in a dream before, he’s never blurred the lines between dream and reality but - God - it feels so good, so real.</p><p>“Alex please, please”</p><p>Kyle’s barely aware he’s begging, his arms straining to hold him up, Alex’s hands a constant pressure on his ass, those warm, strong fingers squeezing the flesh hard enough to bruise. </p><p>He’s burning now, their bodies on fire where they’re pressed together, one long line of golden sweat-slicked skin beneath him.</p><p>He can’t look away, he can’t - he watches Alex’s eyes, screwed shut, tight with pleasure. He watches his lips, wide open in an O-shape, shiny with spit from their kisses. </p><p>He wants to kiss him again, so he does.</p><p>Leaning down, he licks into Alex’s mouth, less of a kiss, more of a messy, wet drag but he has no time to be self-conscious, not when he’s this close.</p><p>“Alex please”</p><p>He whines, high and needy.</p><p>“Alex-“</p><p>Alex opens his eyes, locking onto Kyle’s immediately, he brings one hand up, threading his fingers through Kyle’s hair and pulling tightly, almost painfully.</p><p>Kyle moans, his hips stuttering as Alex rests their foreheads together again. When he speaks it’s a whisper, quiet and desperate against his lips.</p><p>“Come for me Kyle”</p><p>And Kyle does.</p><p>Except then he blinks and -</p><p>He’s in his bedroom, but he’s alone and under the covers. </p><p>He sits up, breathing heavily as he runs a hand through his hair, feeling the phantom memory of Alex’s fingers pulling at the strands.</p><p>Reluctantly he pulls his blanket up, just enough to confirm that he did, in fact, come in real life, just as he did his dream. </p><p>Upon seeing the sticky mess on his stomach he throws himself back onto the mattress with a deep sigh, closing his eyes only to be met with the sight of Alex, naked and on his back, groaning with delight.</p><p>He shakes his head, digging his palms into his eyes, attempting to push away the images and sounds that threaten to overcome him.</p><p>Bright lights explode behind his eyelids, and he groans, shifting uncomfortably as the mess cools on his stomach.</p><p>He checks his phone and sighs when he sees he only has seven minutes until his alarm goes off anyway. </p><p>No point in that, he turns it off and rolls out of bed, he’s got a meeting with - ah fuck - he’s got a meeting in the bunker in less than an hour.</p><p>Alex is going to be there, Liz too, and the Evanses, and that fucker Guerin. </p><p>He really hopes Isobel isn’t in a mind-probey mood today, the last thing he needs is her knowing looks. </p><p>When he gets into the shower, if he comes again, his hand wrapped around his dick, the image of Alex - open-mouthed and flushed - in his head, then nobody needs to know.</p><p>Especially not Alex.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669701">Dreaming Alone</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3">TrickyVicky3</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>